


Future Talk

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Injury, weapons mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;A/N: request; “Can I request a Mac imagine? If so what about reader is recovering from injuries received during the Phoenix attack. Mac is taking care of her and it leads both to discuss their future such as marriage, kids etc” ~ Anon





	Future Talk

Sitting on the couch (sofa) in Mac and Bozer’s place would have been way more comfortable if Mac wasn’t fussing over you so much and you didn’t have all these bandages restricting your movements. Honestly, you’d think you’d had major surgery rather than getting your side stitched up. The attack that Murdoc and his psycho buddy had planned left you with minor cuts and abrasions on your face, a pretty deep cut on your arm – which ultimately needed stitches – and a deep graze on your side as well as a shallower graze on your upper thigh thanks to a stray bullet when trying to help Riley regain control of the computers within the Phoenix Foundation. As much as you love Mac, if he didn’t stop fussing over you, you might just have to kill him yourself.

“Mac, I’m fine, you don’t have to fuss.” “Y/N, you could have been killed, I thought I lost you!” Mac was so dramatic sometimes. “Mac, sweetie, look at me,” you finally got Mac to stop fussing and sit next to you on the couch, you held his hand in yours as you searched his eyes, his face, everything. “Mac, I’m here, I’m safe, we’re alive.” You smiled softly at him. “I know Y/N, but I can’t stop thinking ‘what if’, if that bullet was two inches to the left…” Mac couldn’t look at you or finish the sentence. “Mac,” you pulled him into a hug and slowly sat on his lap, careful not to burst any of your stitches, “Mac, no, don’t… don’t do that to yourself. We’re good, we’re safe, we’re alive. Murdoc and his cronies, they can’t get to us, they can’t hurt us.” Mac smiled at you, leaning back against the couch, slowly pulling you down with him, holding you close and placing a kiss on your temple.

“Y’know, now that we don’t have to worry about any missions popping up, and we have all this free time until Phoenix is up and running again.” You eyed Mac as he said that, “it looks like no could be the perfect time to talk about us, our future.” You sat up a little bit to look at Mac, “What about ‘us’?” Mac just smiled at you shyly. “Angus, what’s going on?” Mac laughed, “honestly, it’s nothing, I was just thinking that, this would be the best time for us to talk about us and what we want from this.” Mac’s smile, at this particular moment, reminded you of a Cheshire cat. “A future? You mean like marriage and kids and stuff?” Mac shrugged, “Well, yeah.” You looked down at the ground for a moment. “What about it?” You looked up at Mac, “do you actually think about that kind of stuff Mac?” He just smiled. “Obvcourse I do Y/N/N, but we didn’t really get a lot of chances and we definitely had loads of interruptions to even consider talking about it before. So why not talk about it now?” and that’s how the two of you spent the night, you wrapped in Mac’s arms, head on settled in the crook between his head and his shoulder, talking about the future; kids, marriage, finding your own place. “Y’know Mac, when my injuries heal enough that I can walk without pain, we should go looking for your dad, or you should at least.” Mac just looked at you. “Come on Mac, face it, you need the closure.” You smiled sadly and softly at Mac and kissed him gently. Afterwards Mac helped you get to get ready and get into bed.

When you were fit enough to walk without pain or fear of bursting your stitches, you and Mac set out to do what you promised. Search for his father. Unfortunately, what you had hoped could be some form of vacation for you guys didn’t turn out that way. Jack had found out about your plans and gate-crashed by waiting for you both in a soft-top car outside Mac and Bozer’s place. And so, with that, the three of you headed to look for Mac’s dad.


End file.
